These devices comprise a housing for accepting a cartridge held in this housing through means that are integral to the devices, such as, for example, a flap, a hood, or a yoke slid into a groove of the ejection nozzle of the cartridge.
When in operation, the cartridge and the solenoid valve are connected to each other in a generally watertight manner through a connecting adaptor that is integral to the cartridge and which is hooked onto an intermediate admission nozzle that is integral to the solenoid valve.
Replacing a cartridge in a device once it has been emptied of its gas after use can present problems for usage, because when the cartridge is being changed, the gas, which can vary from one cartridge to another, not only by manufacturer but also by manufacturing location could require different setting levels for the device.